Un Día En La Playa
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Eren y sus amigos deciden ir a divertirse a la playa, pero no estarán solos, su hermano mayor Levi le acompañará junto con su loca novia Hanji. AU. Aruani, Eremika y Levihan.
1. Camino a la playa

Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Bienvenidos, ponganse cómodos y disfruten del capítulo!, será un fic corto de aproximadamente 3 capítulos (tengo que actualizar otros xD), pero espero les guste :3

 **Aviso** : probablemente alguno de los capítulos tendrá lemon, así que avisaré en todo caso, por el momento el primero no contiene :v

ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo 7u7

* * *

Era un día caluroso, el sol brillaba con intensidad siendo apenas las 10 de la mañana en punto, un grupo numeroso de jóvenes se encontraba esperando el autobús, todos se encontraban vestidos con ropa de playa, era más que obvio a dónde se dirigían.

El grupo se conformaba por Jean, Annie, Armin, Connie, Marco, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Bertholt, Reiner, Mina y Thomas.

-Creo que Eren ya se está tardando- dijo Armin mirando la hora en su teléfono.

-Apuesto 20 a que se quedó dormido de nuevo- comentó Jean indiferente.

-Yo 30 a que se le olvidó que era hoy cuando salíamos todos- agregó Connie mirando hacia un lado de la extensa calle.

-Cariño, ¿trajiste tu bloqueador solar?, sabes que tu piel es sensible- le dijo Annie a Armin mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le respondió el rubio abrazándola.

Todos a su alrededor se les quedaron mirando, nadie tenía la menor idea de cómo esos dos habían terminado juntos, Armin siendo tan tímido y dulce, todo lo contrario de Annie que era fría; además de decir las cosas sin rodeos.

De pronto un autobús se detuvo frente al grupo de jóvenes, las puertas se abrieron y para sorpresa de todos el conductor era Levi, el hermano mayor de Eren.

-¡Chicos!- llamó la atención de todos el castaño mientras bajaba del bus junto con Mikasa tras de él.

-Eren, ¿De dónde sacaste el autobús?- le preguntó Armin con curiosidad.

-Jeje, de eso quería hablarles, siento la demora pero me quedé dormido jeje- rió nervioso el castaño.

-¡Ja!, págame calvito- exclamó Jean extendiendo su mano hacia Connie.

-Me lleva… y no soy calvo cara de caballo, ya les dije que sólo estoy rapado- le respondió el chico sacando su billetera para pagar la apuesta.

-Conseguí que mi hermano rentara un autobús para llevarnos- dijo Eren muy sonriente.

-¿Levi aceptó?, eso sí que es noticia- comentó Armin con sorpresa.

-Bueno… aceptó solo porque…- decía Mikasa hasta que escucharon a alguien más dentro del bus.

-¡Hola pequeños!- gritó una castaña que todos conocían bien, más que nada porque pensaban que estaba loca.

-¡Cuatro ojos vuelve a sentarte!- le gritó el azabache a Hanji, ella sonrió con picardía y se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres que me siente en tus piernas como siempre lo hago, bebé?- le susurró en el oído la castaña con una voz erótica.

-No empieces, ahora no es el momento- le respondió Levi ruborizándose ligeramente.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás observaban la escena con la boca abierta y algunos con algo de asco.

-¿Por qué viene la loca esa?- preguntó Jean al castaño.

-Bueno, es que fue la condición para que él accediera a llevarnos- respondió Eren a sus demás amigos.

-No se preocupen, ellos no nos molestarán en lo absoluto- comentó Mikasa ante la mirada no muy convencida de los demás chicos.

-¡Eren!, ¡si no se dan prisa me largaré de aquí yo solo!- amenazó el mayor con su fría mirada tan conocida por todos.

-¡Ya vamos!- contestó el castaño, después todos comenzaron a subir junto con sus cosas, además de la comida y bebidas que llevaban en la nevera.

-Les sugiero que en ningún momento se les ocurra pararse…- dijo Levi con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa que nadie notó.

Jean se sentó junto con Marco y se puso los audífonos, otros simplemente platicaban entre ellos, y otros parecía que más bien deberían haber tomado un bus pero con dirección a un motel porque se estaban comiendo a besos.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!- gritó Connie a Annie que desde que se había subido solo se la pasaba besando al chico rubio, ante el comentario, la rubia tomó un balón de voleibol que llevaba y se lo lanzó al chico rapado dándole justo en la cara.

-¡Headshot!- gritó Reiner riendo un poco, después a él también le dieron un golpe en el rostro con el mismo balón, solo que esta vez había sido Sasha quien se lo lanzó.

-¡Reiner!- dijo Bert al ver el duro golpe que le habían dado.

Estaba por iniciar una pelea dentro del bus cuando Levi pisó el acelerador a fondo, todos se aferraron a sus asientos aterrados por el arrancón tan repentino y la exagerada velocidad a la que iba el camión, todos excepto Mikasa, Annie y Hanji, esta última parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Yahoooooooo!- gritaba muy divertida la castaña, los chicos solo miraban cómo el camión rebasaba auto tras auto.

-¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIR!- gritaba Jean con lágrimas mientras trataba de aferrarse al asiento como un gato.

Krista sólo gritaba con pánico, sus gritos llamaron rápidamente la atención de Reiner.

-¡Tranquila, yo te salvaré Krista!- gritó Reiner, pero inmediatamente recibió un sartenazo en la cara por Ymir, de dónde había sacado una sartén era todo un misterio.

-R…Reiner, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Berth a su amigo, pero el rubio estaba noqueado, afortunadamente ellos se encontraban en el fondo del bus y no podían salir volando hacia otro lado, o eso pensaron.

-¿Y éste qué se creyó?, no te preocupes Krista, estas a salvo con…- la chica no pudo terminar su frase pues el bus pasó por un pequeño bache que hizo saltar a Ymir y golpearse la cabeza con el techo del bus quedando inconsciente también.

- _Apenas vamos camino a la playa y ya hay dos inconscientes, no parece que vaya a ser un buen día-_ pensó Marco al ver a los dos chicos noqueados.

-MARCO, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, Y VOY A MORIR LLENO DE ORINA- siguió gritando Jean, pero ante sus gritos los demás dejaron de gritar y lo miraban con cara de "¿WTF?". Incluso Levi había bajado la velocidad ligeramente para verlo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Eeeh… olvídenlo, no dije nada- dijo el caballo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya llegamos- escucharon decir al azabache que iba al volante, pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar frenó de golpe, provocando que Bert, Reiner e Ymir salieran disparados hasta la parte delantera del bus.

-¡Eso fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo Levi!- dijo Hanji muy sonriente mientras el azabache se levantaba del asiento.

-Has lo que quieras- le respondió secamente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la castaña con los ojos brillosos.

-Noo- le respondió Levi una vez más mientras bajaba con Hanji haciéndole puchero.


	2. Locos sueltos en la playa parte 1

Hola a todos!, les dejo el sensual segundo capítulo ;v y tampoco tiene Lemon xD supongo que ya sabrán que capítulo lo tendrá 7u7

Si gustan pueden escuchar la siguiente canción cuando vean los asteriscos *** Sum 41 Over My head

* * *

Todos bajaron junto con sus pertenencias y el montón de cosas que traían, habían despertado a Ymir, Reiner y Berth lanzándoles un poco de agua, por su parte Connie tenía roja la cara gracias al golpe con el balón de vóley cortesía de Annie.

-Debemos buscar una palapa disponible, dense prisa- dijo Levi tomándole la mano a Hanji, los chicos asintieron y le siguieron mientras observaban el lugar, había mucha gente, puestos de comida repletos, incluso rentaban tablas para poder surfear.

-Oigan miren a esos tipos- llamó Jean mientras veía algunos chicos que surfeaban y las mujeres les aclamaban.

-Parece que las chicas se vuelven locas por ellos- comentó Thomas parpadeando unas veces.

 _-Parece que ya encontré algo para ganarme a las chicas, y con suerte…-_ pensaba Jean mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mikasa.

-¡Ahí hay una palapa!, está al lado de ese restaurante- exclamó Sasha mientras la señalaba.

Enseguida todos se dirigieron a la palapa para apartarla, el lugar parecía que se llenaría aún más así que corrieron para que no se las ganara alguien, finalmente al llegar se acomodaron y se prepararon para entrar al agua enseguida, las chicas se quitaron la ropa extra que llevaban sobre su traje de baño, haciendo que a la mayoría de los chicos les diera un sangrado nasal.

-M…Mikasa- balbuceó Eren ruborizándose al ver a la mencionada en su bikini color rojo, el cual combinaba perfecto con el color de su cabello y su piel, por su parte Jean se había quedado de piedra.

-Tan hermosa y sensual como siempre, mi Annie- dijo el rubio a su novia que vestía un bikini de color azul cielo, él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, la chica sonrió y lo abrazó del cuello, el rubio se había quitado la camiseta que tenía dejando ver en la mitad derecha de su espalda un tatuaje de un ala de ángel.

-Oye Armin- llamó el castaño logrando tener la atención tanto del mencionado como el de su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa Eren?- le preguntó el rubio amablemente.

-Si tu piel es sensible, ¿Por qué diablos te hiciste un tatuaje?- preguntó confuso, su amigo solo rió un poco antes de responderle.

-¿Y cómo crees que nos dimos cuenta que mi piel era sensible?- fue la respuesta del rubio mientras Annie reía un poco.

-Si serás… Y a todo esto, ¿cuál fue la razón por la que te lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad pues nunca se imaginó que Armin haría algo como tatuarse. La pareja se miró y se sonrieron en complicidad, el rubio se colocó totalmente de espaldas a su amigo y después Annie hizo lo mismo pero del lado izquierdo, entonces el castaño pudo ver que la chica tenía el ala de un demonio tatuado del lado izquierdo.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Annie mirando al castaño por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Eren, la verdad es que no había entendido nada y sólo dijo eso para no quedar como idiota.

Levi también ya se había cambiado y se disponía a darles unas advertencias a los demás chicos, pero al darse cuenta los únicos que quedaban en la palapa eran Annie, Armin, Ymir y Krista.

-Tsk, ¿A dónde se fueron los demás?- preguntó el azabache con algo de molestia.

-Pues acaban de salir corriendo al agua como todos unos dementes- se limitó a responder Ymir con seriedad.

-Nosotros iremos a tomar un poco de sol, hasta luego- dijo Annie abandonando el lugar junto con su pareja.

-Ymir, vamos con los demás, seguro ya se están divirtiendo y nosotras aquí- dijo Krista haciendo puchero, algo que le pareció muy tierno a la mencionada.

-Está bien, vamos enseguida- respondió cargándola en sus brazos y tomando rumbo a donde los demás se habían ido.

Levi se quedó en la palapa solo ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba Hanji, estaba molesto y estaba a punto de ir tras de los chicos.

-Leviiiiii- le llamó la única dueña de esa inconfundible voz.

-Ya apareciste, ¿dónde te habías metido torpe cuatro o…- se detuvo súbitamente al verla, la castaña tenía un pequeño traje de baño color café que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además estaba posando de manera sexy para el azabache mordiéndose el dedo índice ligeramente.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó un poco sonrojado, a pesar de que Levi era muy serio y frío Hanji sabía bien cómo provocarlo, y eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

-¿Yooo?, Naaaada- respondió con voz juguetona la castaña mientras se acercaba al azabache y lo abrazaba por la espalda acariciando su abdomen muy bien trabajado.

-Te conozco cuatro ojos, y sé cuándo quieres algo- insistió Levi sin cambiar su fría expresión.

-Jeje, me conoces bien, te diré lo que quiero…- dijo la castaña acercando sus labios al oído del azabache.

-Quiero que lo hagamos en este lugar…- le susurró en tono seductor y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad.

-Ya te dije que aquí no es lugar para eso- respondió tratando de mirar a su calenturienta pareja.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando lo hicimos en el laboratorio de ciencias y ya viste que bien la pasamos- volvió a decirle besándole el cuello.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar…

Un grupo de personas estaba tomando el sol a las orillas de la playa, de pronto un hombre que reposaba en ese lugar se levantó al escuchar un poco de relajo acercándose, a lo lejos pudo ver como lo que parecía ser una nube de polvo se levantaba.

Trató de afinar su vista y pudo notar a un grupo de chicos que venían hacia ellos corriendo rápido, demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban por arroyarlos, intentó correr pero fue embestido por todos aquellos chicos.

-Malditos… locos- dijo aquel hombre pisoteado.

Eren y Jean habían alquilado tablas de surf y al parecer competirían para ver quién era el mejor domador de olas, Mikasa también llevaba la suya sólo por si le ocurría algo a su querido novio.

Rápidamente se lanzaron al agua para tratar de cazar la primera ola que se les apareciera.

-Vas a perder cara de caballo- dijo Eren preparándose ante una ola que se aproximaba.

-¡Ja!, en tus sueños niñita- respondió Jean.

Ymir, Krista, Mina, Thomas,Berth y Reiner jugaban vóleibol dentro del agua, el rubio fortachón estaba decidido a impresionar a la pequeña Krista.

- _Después de verme en acción seguro que aceptará salir conmigo-_ pensó Reiner sonriendo por su plan "perfecto".

Las cosas estaban de hombres contra mujeres, el fortachón sacó primero, casi de inmediato Ymir dio un salto y después golpeó el balón fuertemente, el tiro fue directo al rubio pero no reaccionó a tiempo por lo que el balón lo golpeó en la cara, cayó al agua flotando como muerto.

-R…Renier, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Berth tratando de reanimarlo, el rubio medio abrió los ojos y pudo ver a muchas chicas parecidas a Krista dándole vueltas.

En otro lugar, cerca de las regaderas…

Connie y Sasha se escondían tras el muro de las regaderas, estaban esperando a una víctima para hacer de las suyas, escucharon que alguien se acercó y encendió la regadera, era un tipo musculoso que incluso había llevado su shampoo, habían encontrado al tipo perfecto, aunque si los descubría estaban muertos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Connie apenas audible.

Sasha levantó el pulgar en señal afirmativa, el sujeto se echó un poco de shampoo y después de masajear un poco su cabello encendió la regadera para enjuagarse, cuando ya le quedaba poco, Connie le echó un poco más sin que se diera cuenta, al tipo se le hizo entraño que aún tuviera jabón en la cabeza y siguió enjuagándose, cuando de nuevo le quedaba poco la castaña le volvió a echar más, nuevamente aquel hombre al sentir más jabón se tiró más agua encima, y por tercera vez Connie le echó más shampoo.

- _Sí que es tonto-_ pensó el chico rapado oculto tras el muro y aguantándose las risas sin éxito al igual que la chica castaña.

Una vez más se levantó para proseguir con la broma, pero al asomarse nuevamente aquel hombre lo veía furioso, la risa de los dos chicos se esfumó.

-¡Voy a matarlos gusanos!- gritó el hombre musculoso.

-¡Corre Sasha, correeeee!- exclamó el chico a su compañera saliendo disparados del lugar, detrás de ellos los seguía el que bien podía ser la mole humana.

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será el final y como bien dije en el primer cap estaba pensando introducir un lemon, pero creo que será muy apenas lime para no corromper sus inocentes mentes, okno xD :v la cosa es que les dejaré a ustedes elegir sobre qué pareja lo escribo, estas son las opciones:

 **Eren y Mikasa**

 **Levi y Hanji**

 **Armin y Annie**

La pareja con más "votos" será la ganadora :3 así que queda a su decisión queridos lectores n.n

 **PD: La razón por la que no coloqué la historia en clasificación M es porque sólo un capítulo llegará a contener el lime/lemon, y no incluirá lenguaje vulgar.**

hasta la próxima ;3


	3. Locos en la playa 2 De vuelta a casa

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene contenido sexual y explícito, indicaré con un separador el momento en que el lemon comience, así podrá saltarselo si lo desea.**

Hola chicos!, pues me llevé un par de días de más escribiendo el capítulo final, pero aquí lo tienen, antes debo anunciar cómo quedaron las votaciones de las parejas:

 **Eren Y Mikasa: 5**

Armin Y Annie: 3

Levi Y Hanji: 2

la pareja de Eren y Mikasa resultó vencedora absoluta, admito que pensé que habría empate xD pero ganaron, fans del Eremika, y lo prometido es deuda, el Lemon está hecho, eso sí, no quieran matarme por cómo quedó :'v es mi primer lemon en ésta página y no sabía que tan explícito podía ser, sobretodo por la clasificación del fic, pero bueh, lo hecho, hecho está, ojalá y les guste porque me dormí tarde escribiendolo y tengo cara de crudo por no haber dormido mucho xD y bueno, antes de dejarlos con el fic, quiero agradecerles por haber participado en la dinámica de las votaciones, por seguir y dejar su comentario, los tomo mucho en cuenta, enserio. Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el final :3

* * *

-Eres un amargado, mi enano- decía Hanji haciendo puchero mientras seguía a Levi quien solo tenía unos shorts de color negro.

-Y aun sabiendo eso me quisiste como tu pareja- dijo el azabache buscando a su hermano y sus locos amigos desde la orilla de la playa.

-Sabes que a pesar de ser un enano amargado me encantas- le dijo la castaña volviendo a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Sigo sin saber, ¿por qué te acepté?- comentó él sin dejar de registrar los alrededores.

-Bueno, yo podría decirte la respuesta…- susurró la castaña en su oído.

-Ya te dije que te controles…- repitió de nuevo, de pronto, a lo lejos pudo ver a uno de los amigos de su hermano, no sabía su nombre, pero era el único chico con pecas.

-¡Mira!, es uno de los compañeritos de Eren, vamos a preguntarle si los ha visto- exclamó Hanji parándose frente al azabcahe.

-Qué buena idea, yo pensaba… no sé, pedir que nos comprara aceite para ponernos al sol- dijo él con sarcasmo, con la castaña haciendo puchero se dirigieron a donde estaba el compañero de su pequeño hermano, bueno, ni tan pequeño.

Marco se encontraba de rodillas, estaba haciendo esculturas con la arena, durante ese rato desaparecidos, él se la había pasado esculpiendo un caballo, conforme la arena tomaba la forma deseada, la gente comenzó a acercarse para apreciar el trabajo del joven, algunos incluso se tomaban fotos con el caballo de arena, tras dar los últimos detalles por fin estuvo terminado, el chico observó su obra complacido.

-CORREEEEE-

El chico pecoso posó su mirada en la dirección de aquel grito, entonces pudo ver cómo Connie y Sasha eran perseguidos por un tipo musculoso con algo de jabón en la cabeza, a juzgar por la velocidad que llevaban no pensaban detenerse, así que se hizo a un lado para evitar ser arrollado, los chicos y aquel hombre pasaron por encima del caballo borrándolo de la arena y dejando un montón de huellas es su lugar.

- _E…era uno de mis mejores trabajos_ \- pensó Marco mirando su obra irreconocible, simplemente bajó la mirada resignado.

-Oye tú- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, al girarse una gotita estilo anime le cayó al ver a Levi , quien parecía estar furioso, no podía saberlo, siempre tenía la misma cara de "trasero" como decía Eren.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el chico un poco nervioso.

-Ve a buscar junto con Hanji a los demás, los veré en nuestra palapa en un par de minutos, voy a buscar a esos dos que pasaron hace un momento- dijo el azabache, posteriormente se retiró del lugar para seguir a los 2 problemáticos.

En algún otro lugar de la playa…

-Podría hacer esto todo el día, es tan fácil- presumía Jean surfeando con suma facilidad, cosa que a Eren se le estaba complicando demasiado, a pesar de ello ambos tomaron una gran hola.

-¿Qué pasa tonto?, habías dicho que me ganarías- se burló el caballo al ver cómo al castaño le costaba mantenerse en la ola.

-Lo haré, idiota- respondió Eren luchando por no caer, miró a Jean y después a la orilla solo para ver como alababan a su rival, notó enseguida que el caballo lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

-Ni lo intentes, este es mi talento natural- finalizó el caballo tratando de lucirse para las chicas de las orillas de la playa.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó el castaño de ojos esmeralda, al girar su rostro recibió un pelotazo en la cara que ni supo de dónde salió, pero sólo eso bastó para que perdiera el control y fuera directo a Jean.

- _Seguro que con esto voy a obtener muchas chicas, ya las veo desde aquí-_ pensaba Jean con una ancha sonrisa.

-Caballooooooo-

-¿Qué?- se preguntó, pero no pudo reaccionar ya que fue embestido por Eren cayendo los dos al agua, ante el impacto muchos jurarían haber escuchado un relinchido.

-¡Eren!- exclamó Mikasa lanzándose al agua para rescatarlo.

Jean, por su parte, había sido arrastrado a la orilla por el oleaje, quedando con la cara contra la arena, las chicas que antes lo veían se retiraron enseguida.

Mikasa pudo ver cómo el castaño se hundía, así que nadó más rápido, cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, lo rodeó del torso con un brazo y nadó hacia la superficie para después arrastrarlo a la orilla.

-Eren, despierta- decía la azabache con preocupación, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando, así que optó por darle respiración de boca a boca, estaba comenzando a asustarse, pero afortunadamente tras unos intentos el castaño sacó el agua que había tragado.

-¿Q…qué pasó?- preguntó Eren recobrando consciencia poco a poco, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que Mikasa lo miraba preocupada.

-… ¿Ahora qué hice?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo levemente.

-Casi te ahogas, tonto- respondió ella abrazándolo, por su parte, Jean seguía tirado en la arena y nadie le prestaba atención.

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraban Ymir y Reiner discutiendo por Krista, la pequeña rubia trataba de calmarlos sin tener éxito, Berth también trataba de calmar a su amigo pero por más que lo intentaba no hacía caso, Mina y Thomas se habían aburrido de ver la pelea entre esos dos y simplemente nadaban con tranquilidad.

De igual manera, Armin y Annie habían decidido dejar de tomar el sol y ahora ambos se remojaban en el agua salada.

-Si no te conociera, diría que eres una sirena- dijo el rubio abrazando a su pareja con cariño.

-Prefiero ser el demonio que corrompe tu inocencia, cielo- bromeó ella sonriendo acercándose a los labios de él.

-Te encanta corromperme, mi Annie- comentó él divertido.

-La verdad, lo disfruto como no tienes idea- dijo ella, seguidamente la pequeña distancia que separaba sus labios desapareció, ambos se dieron un suave beso, todos sus sentidos solo estaban concentrados en sentir los labios de otro, el rubio acarició la espalda de su pareja con suavidad bajando hasta su cintura lentamente, ella rodeó el cuello de Armin con sus brazos para mantener esa cercanía.

La necesidad de aire los obligó a cortar su beso, a pesar de ello no se separaron mucho, ella le sonrió mientras le daba cortos besos.

-¿Quién diría que la chica de hielo fuera tan tierna?- comentó el rubio riendo un poco burlón.

-Cállese, yo tampoco me imaginaba que el "inocente" de todo el grupo fuera tan calenturiento- le dijo ella mientras reía con malicia.

-Bueno, yo era un inocente, pero desde que estoy con esta diablita he dejado de serlo poco a poco- dijo el rubio dándole otro corto beso a su pareja.

-Jaja, eso ni tú te lo crees- decía la rubia sonriendo felizmente.

-Cierto, soy un pésimo mentiroso- respondió él abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Así te amo- le dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-USTEDES- gritó Levi a Reiner e Ymir haciendo que brincaran por el susto, después soltó a Sasha y Connie pues los llevaba consigo de las orejas.

-¿S…si?- preguntó Krista un poco asustada, la mirada fría del hermano de Eren siempre la había intimidado.

-Se supone que vinieron aquí para pasarla bien, no para parecer unos locos sueltos- reprochó el azabache a todos los reunidos, la mayoría bajó la mirada apenados.

-No seas aguafiestas, bebé- exclamó Hanji llegando junto con Marco a donde se encontraban todos.

-Tsk, no es ser aguafiestas cuatro ojos, a estos mocosos les hace falta disciplina- mencionó Levi matando con la mirada a algunos de ellos.

-Tranquilízate, nosotros también hicimos estupideces- decía la castaña a su novio.

-No, yo no hago estupideces, eres tú la que las hace y después me arrastras a mí- comentó el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-Ciertooo… pero nos hemos divertido con ello, anda, vamos- dijo Hanji tomándolo del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vamos?, aún no he terminado con ellos- se quejó enseguida ante la intención de la castaña de alejarlo de lugar.

-Vamos a comer algo, seguro que incluso ellos ya deben tener hambre, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo la castaña, todos los demás asintieron.

Levi miró a su pareja con esos ojos asesinos, pero ella en lugar de asustarse sólo le sonrió, después vio a los chicos que lo miraban atentamente, exhaló con algo de pesadez y trató de tener un poco de calma.

-De acuerdo, vamos por algo de comer- dijo finalmente, después pudo ver a la pareja de rubios a lo lejos, estaban demasiado cariñosos.

- _Estos idiotas son más calenturientos que los de mi generación-_ pensó el azabache, después comenzó a caminar rumbo a la palapa.

-Dense prisa- dijo a los demás, después tomó la mano de Hanji y la llevo consigo.

-¿Tu hermano no tendrá hambre también?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ese inútil aparecerá en cuanto le de hambre, ya sabes bien cómo es él- se limitó a responder sin preocupación, todos los chicos seguían a los mayores, hasta que se percataron de la ausencia de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Oigan, ¿En dónde está Jean?- preguntó Marco al no ver a su amigo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene bastante rato que no lo vemos- le dijo Mina al pecoso.

-Tampoco están Eren y Mikasa, ¿se habrán perdido?- agregó Sasha observando los alrededores.

-Del idiota de Eren y Jean lo creería, pero de Mikasa lo dudo mucho- comentó Connie a sus demás compañeros.

-Ya déjenlos, seguramente están haciendo un trío- bromeó Reiner divertido.

-¡Reiner que vulgar eres!- reprochó Krista frunciendo el ceño, el mencionado se quedó de piedra y cayó al suelo.

-Ay, no otra vez- soltó Berth con cierto fastidio, después lo tomó de un brazo para arrastrarlo y no detener su marcha.

En otro lugar de la playa…

Un bulto de lo que parecían ser algas se encontraba a orillas de la playa, dos niños curiosos se habían acercado para picotearlo con unas varitas.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Un monstruo, ¿tal vez?- respondió el otro temeroso mientras retrocedía un paso.

\- No seas tonto, los monstruos no existen- dijo riendo ante la creencia de su compañerito, de pronto, ese bulto de lo que sea comenzó a levantarse, parecía que se quejaba y se escuchaba como un zombi.

-¡E…es un zombi!- gritó el pequeño asustado.

-¿De qué hablan mocosos?- preguntó aquella cosa llena de algas.

-CORREEE- gritó uno de los niños tomando vuelo enseguida, el otro tomó una piedra de tamaño regular y la dejó caer en el pie del monstruo para después huir.

-¡AHHHH!, pequeño demonio… voy a… atraparte…- decía dando pequeños saltitos en un pié.

-¿Por qué estoy cubierto de apestosas algas?- se preguntó Jean mientras se las quitaba del cuerpo, después observó a su alrededor sin reconocer en qué lugar se encontraba, estaba un poco desorientado.

-¿Dónde están los demás?... será mejor que busque nuestra palapa, seguramente ahí están- se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose en marcha.

No muy lejos se encontraba Eren caminando de la mano de Mikasa, juntos recorrían las orillas de la playa, el castaño miraba disimuladamente el cuerpo de su pareja de pies a cabeza, su mente comenzó a traicionarle llegando a imaginarla sin las prendas que la cubrían, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Eren- le llamó ella repentinamente.

-¿Sí?- atinó a responder posando su mirada en los pechos de la azabache unos instantes y después en su mirada.

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?- preguntó Mikasa súbitamente.

-¿Q…QUÉ?- preguntó con mucha sorpresa el castaño, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó pegando su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

-He notado cómo me miras desde que llegamos, ¿te gustaría verme desnuda, Eren?- preguntó ella de manera sensual en su oído, él se puso rojo como tomate, y por unos instantes creyó que estaba soñado.

-Y…yo no… no sé qué decir- respondió sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar, a pesar de ser novios ellos aún no habían tenido intimidad.

-La erección que tienes creo que lo ha dicho todo- susurró ella riendo un poco.

-Agg… Mikasa…- estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado en un momento mal momento.

-Shhh, no digas nada... tal vez pueda complacer tu fantasía, y quizás hasta algo más- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se separaba del abrazo, él se había quedado boquiabierto, sonrojado y totalmente sorprendido de la iniciativa de la azabache.

-Vamos con los demás, es probable que estén un poco preocupados por nosotros- sugirió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba.

-Sí…- respondió Eren sin salir de la sorpresa.

En la palapa…

Levi se encontraba asando carne con la parrilla que él había llevado, al aroma hacía que varios de los chicos se babearan, Sasha sobretodo, cuando por fin estuvieron listas, cada quien se sirvió un poco y lo combinaron con el poco de ensalada que Hanji había preparado.

Tuvieron que ir por sillas ya que comer en la arena no era una buena idea, y era algo que Levi odiaba, así que con más razón habían tenido que buscarlas.

-bebé, una pregunta…- dijo la castaña al azabache.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo convenciste al hombre que perseguía a esos dos de no hacerles daño?- preguntó señalando a Sasha y Connie con la mirada.

-…Tuvimos una tranquila charla- se limitó a responder sacando las bebidas de la nevera.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Hanji, sabía que su pareja no hablaba mucho, y también que si lo provocaban alguien podría terminar muy mal.

-Claro…- volvió a decir mirándola.

-Bueno, me alegro que nadie haya salido lastimado- comentó ella sonriente.

- _Claro que nadie salió herido…-_ pensó Levi, en algún lugar de la playa se encontraba un hombre tirado en la arena con la cabeza enterrada en la Arena, era el mismo que había correteado a Connie y Sasha.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Jean llegando con los demás a la palapa.

-Con que ahí estás, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Reiner al recién llegado.

-Me quedé desmayado en la arena por culpa de Eren, cuando lo vea le patearé el trasero- dijo tronándose los dedos de sus manos.

-Ni siquiera lo tocarás porque para cuando lo intentes Mikasa ya te habrá pateado el tuyo- dijo Connie un poco fastidiado por la actitud de Jean.

-Y hablando de ellos, ¿en dónde están?, creí que estarían aquí- comentó viendo a todos los presentes.

-Ni idea, pero quizá no tarden en aparecer- dijo Ymir jugando con el cabello de Krista.

-¡Ahí vienen!- exclamó Thomas señalando a la pareja que venía acompañada también por Armin y Annie.

-Ustedes me van a dar diabetes- dijo Ymir en cuanto llegaron las parejas.

-¡Ymir!, no seas grosera- reprochó Krista.

-La comida huele muy bien- dijo Armin al sentir el aroma que invadía el lugar.

-Adelante muchachos, sírvanse un poco y acompáñennos- dijo Hanji muy sonriente, los recién llegados aceptaron gustosos, Jean observaba a Eren con deseos de venganza, y fue por eso mismo que se percató que estaba algo extraño, una mezcla entre tenso y avergonzado.

Con gusto todos se deleitaron con la comida, claro que al terminar tuvieron que esperar para volver a entrar al agua, pero apenas pasó el tiempo todos entraron al agua nuevamente, Krista se la pasaba tomando fotos que seguro más tarde compartiría.

En algunas de las fotos se veía a todos jugando voleibol, en otras a los chicos compitiendo en natación siendo superados por Levi y Hanji celebrándolo frente a la mirada "WTF" de las demás chicas, varias en donde todos posan para la "selfie" con su mejor sonrisa, excepto Levi que en todas las fotos salía con la misma cara. El tiempo pasó volando y sin que se dieran cuenta el atardecer había llegado, y con él, el momento de volver a casa, se la habían pasado bien entre amigos y eso era lo importante.

Armin y Annie miraban el sol ocultarse poco a poco en las orillas de la playa, el ambiente era tan pacífico que no parecía el mismo sitio lleno de relajo al que habían llegado en la mañana.

-Me encanta este paisaje, me hace pensar en nosotros, en ti- dijo Armin a la rubia, ella giró su rostro para verlo a él.

-¿Lo dices por lo roja que ha quedado mi piel por el sol?- preguntó ella riendo un poco.

-No jajaja, sino que, es tan hermoso y tan único como tú, eres… especial- decía mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica y les daba un beso con suavidad, esa acción provocó que Annie se sonrojara.

-Eres un estúpido romántico- dijo ella haciendo puchero.

-No puedo evitarlo, te adoro Annie, tú solo mereces ser feliz- decía mientras colocaba las manos de la chica en su pecho para que sintiera el latido de su corazón, ella estaba conmovida y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos azules.

-T…Tú eres mi felicidad- dijo mientras sentía esa sensación que sólo él podía despertar en ella.

-En ese caso, me gustaría estar por siempre contigo, para que las únicas lágrimas que salgan de tus ojitos, sean de felicidad- finalizó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, ella no aguantó más y dejó salir aquellas lágrimas que intentó mantener prisioneras, se aferró a él en un abrazo con el miedo a que se fuera en algún momento.

-Nunca me dejes…- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-No pienso hacerlo, te amo Annie, Mi Annie- le respondió él, después se separó un poco del abrazo y tomó a la chica del mentón para poder depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Lo digo enserio, esos dos ya están logrando que me den nauseas- advirtió Ymir junto con todos los demás que veían de lejos la escena.

-Cuando te enamores te pondrás igual de marica- comentó Connie, Ymir solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Que lindos, yo quisiera una relación así- dijo Krista conmovida.

-Si quieres podemos intentarlo Kris…- decía Reiner hasta volver a recibir un sartenazo por parte de Ymir.

-Olvídenlo, esta vez yo no lo llevaré- dijo Berth cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente después de esperar a la pareja de rubios todos subieron al bus con todas sus pertenecías y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa, Levi hizo el favor de llevarlos a cada uno a su casa, aunque no lo hizo con muchas ganas pues Hanji lo había convencido, uno a uno fueron bajando, siendo Armin y Annie los últimos en bajar, el rubio tuvo que cargar a su pareja pues se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto, finalmente Eren y Levi fueron rumbo a casa junto con Mikasa y Hanji, ambas se quedarían esa noche a dormir con ellos, el bus lo devolverían al día siguiente.

-Por fin llegamos…- dijo Levi entrando a la casa visiblemente cansado, y detrás de él, Hanji, Eren y Mikasa.

-Voy a dejar estas cosas en la bodega, ¿Por qué no te adelantas a la habitación cuatro ojos?- propuso el azabache a la castaña.

-No, te esperaré aquí en el sofá por mientras- respondió Hanji sentándose el en sofá de la sala.

-Eren, yo iré a la habitación, me siento cansada- dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose a la habitación del mencionado.

-Está bien, en unos segundos iré para allá- contestó el chico de ojos esmeralda, después ayudó a su hermano con las cosas que llevaban, una vez que las dejaron ordenadas en la bodega cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, al pasar por la sala, Levi se percató que Hanji se había quedado dormida, así que la observó unos instantes y después la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama, una vez ahí la recostó con cuidado para no despertarla, la cubrió con las sábanas y le dio una última mirada.

-Descansa Hanji, te quiero- dijo con suavidad y después le dio un corto besos en los labios a la chica, se acostó del otro lado de la cama y se acomodó para dormir abrazando a la castaña.

* * *

Eren se dirigió a su habitación, estaba agotado y lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir, al abrir la puerta aventó todo el cansancio por la borda y se ruborizó totalmente, frente a él se encontraba Mikasa, desnuda totalmente y en una posición sensual que dejaba apreciar sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, sus glúteos y las curvas de cada parte de su cuerpo, en pocos instantes pudo sentir cómo la temperatura de su entrepierna aumentaba con rapidez.

-Al parecer te gusta lo que vez, ¿Por qué no te acercas?- dijo la azabache con una voz sensual, le indicó que se acercara con el dedo índice y él así lo hizo, tuvo que cerrar la puerta para que nadie los descubriera.

Ella se puso de pié justo frente a él para que la observara mejor, Eren estaba totalmente el shock y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, una parte de él sentía el impulso de lanzarse a ella y devorarla por completo, pero otra sentía timidez y temor por la falta de experiencia, aunque sabía que era la primera vez de ambos no quería decepcionarla.

-Mikasa, yo…- trataba de decir pero fue silenciado por un beso de la chica, tal acción lo tomó por sorpresa pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos correspondió al beso, tomó la cintura de su pareja y pego su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de ella. Mikasa jugaba con la cabellera castaña de su pareja mientras el beso se tornaba más intenso, Eren le mordió el labio inferior invitando a que su lengua saliera a jugar con la suya, el deseo fue concedido y enseguida comenzó una lucha por el dominio de tan apasionado beso, las caricias subían más y más de intensidad, las manos del chico recorrían la fina espalda de la azabache hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

Se separaron repentinamente solo para deshacerse de la ropa que tenía el castaño, ella se encargó de quitarle personalmente la ropa interior, liberando la gran erección de su compañero, observó el miembro de su amado con deseo pero aún no era el momento, así que volvió a sus labios para seguir saboreándolos, ella tomó el miembro de su compañero comenzando a acariciarlo con suavidad, logrando arrancarle pequeños gemidos al castaño que simplemente disfrutaba de las sensaciones que sentía.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó ella apenas separando sus labios.

-S…sí… continua- respondió con dificultad ante lo que sentía.

De pronto él la recostó sobre su cama y se colocó sobre ella, como una fiera comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, sus manos recorrieron las piernas de su pareja tratando de hacerla enloquecer, ella gemía ante los besos que Eren le daba por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, ambos sentían que ardían por la excitación que sentían, él hacía un suave movimiento sobre ella con su cuerpo para rosar la intimidad de ambos, con cada roce sentían un choque eléctrico que les recorría el cuerpo obligándolos a intensificar sus movimientos.

El castaño hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de su pareja hasta sus pechos, al llegar a ellos, pasó su lengua tímidamente por uno de los pezones de su amada esperando su reacción, inmediatamente ella soltó un gemido más alto en comparación con los anteriores, así que gustoso comenzó a lamer de manera circular uno de sus pezones mientras que con su otra manos jugaba con el otro.

-E...Eren… No…No pares- decía entre gemidos la chica sintiendo un gran placer cada vez que la lengua de su compañero pasaba. De pronto él tomó uno de los dos pezones con su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con suavidad, Mikasa solo gemía más y más mientras acariciaba el cabello de Eren, eventualmente él quiso ir más allá y descendió hasta la parte más intima de ella, abrió las piernas de la chica y siendo presa del deseo uso su lengua para atender la zona que a esas alturas se encontraba muy húmeda.

La azabache tomó el cabello del chico con fuerza enloqueciendo antes las sensaciones que le provocaba, de manera inconsciente ella movía sus caderas hacia él para tener el mayor contacto posible. Además de atender su intimidad, él acariciaba y rasguñaba levemente los muslos de ella dejándole pequeñas marcas, después de unos instantes él se detuvo para volver a buscar los labios de Mikasa, ella recibió gustosa aquel beso, finalmente había llegado ese momento para ambos, el momento en el que los dos serían uno solo por primera vez.

-Eren… E…entra en mí…- pidió la chica recuperando un poco el aliento después del beso.

-Realmente… ¿es lo que deseas?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

-Sí… por favor, hazlo- pidió ella nuevamente abriendo sus piernas para él, Eren asintió y se preparó, se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, tomó su miembro y lo colocó justo en la entrada de ella, él la miró una vez más y ella solo asintió. Entró en ella finalmente, Mikasa sintió un dolor agudo que la hizo cerrar los ojos, el chico se dio cuenta y la besó mientras terminaba de entrar completamente, por instinto ella rasguñó la espalda de Eren, se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos hasta que ella movió sus caderas indicando de esa forma que ya se podía mover, él comenzó a moverse primeramente despacio, el dolor que ella sentía se esfumó poco a poco dándole paso al placer.

-Mi…Mikasa…Te…Amo- decía el chico entre gemidos sin detener su ritmo.

Ambos gemían sin querer detenerse, él acariciaba el cuerpo entero de su amada mientras que le besaba el cuello y de paso, le dejaba una marca. La azabache abrazó al castaño de la cintura con sus piernas mientras marcaba su espalda con sus uñas, sus labios se buscaron para unirse una vez más, el ritmo aumentaba poco a poco, al punto en el que podía escucharse el choque de sus cuerpos.

Parecía un momento mágico que no debería tener fin, el unirse con la persona que amas, fundiendo sus cuerpos para formar uno solo, dos corazones que laten en armonía y que se conectan por un lazo que la razón humana quizá nunca sea capaz de llegar a comprender del todo, más allá de todas las cosas que se plantean, formando una conexión única entre ellos dos, un momento perfecto que marcaría sus vidas, un momento de felicidad que siempre se alojaría en la memoria de ambos para toda la vida.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y juntaron su frente, sabían todo lo que ello significaba, no era simple sexo, era hacer el amor con la persona que más amaban, las palabras sobrarían para describirlo.

Eren tomó las caderas de su compañera mientras sentía como poco a poco llegaba a su límite, se sentía feliz de poder hacer sentir todo eso a su pareja, todo lo que de igual manera ella lograba que sintiera, ambos sintieron que llegaban a su límite, el ritmo se volvió cada vez más rápido e intenso hasta que por fin, ambos llegaron al clímax.

-MI…MIKASA- exclamó el chico mientras sacaba su miembro y vertía su semilla fuera de ella.

-E…EREN- gimió fuertemente mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación.

* * *

El chico se recostó a un lado de ella, estaban exhaustos, ambos jadeaban tratando de recobrar el aliento, el castaño la atrajo hacia él con un abrazo, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él escuchando el latir de su acelerado corazón.

-Te Amo, Mikasa… como a nadie- dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti, Eren, mi único amor- dijo sonriendo con felicidad, y así ambos cayeron ante los brazos de la noche, esa noche que había sido especial para ambos, su noche.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo mis amigos, de corazón espero les haya gustado el fic en general, ya tengo nuevos fics en mente que pienso comenzar a escribir, alguno de comedia y otro mas o menos tirando a romance/drama, tragedia, en cuanto los platee bien los verán publicados, Nos leemos en otra historia y muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
